Good Night Mr Jung
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat antara Min Yoongi dan Mr. Jung. BTS FICT. HOPEGA. DRABBLE. PENDEK PAKE BANGET.
**Good Night Mr. Jung**

 **Remake From My Old FF with The New Cast**

 **HopeGa fict**

 **This is Yaoi**

 **If you donn't like The Pair or The Story, you can CLOSE THIS PAGE IMMIDIATELY**

 **You've been warned babe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Good Night Mr. Jung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Mr. Jung... _How's your day_?"

Seorang pemuda cantik bersurai platina tampak menyapa dengan ramah sosok yang duduk diam di sebuah balkon.

Seraya berjongkok, sepasang manik darkchoconya berbinar cerah kala memandang paras rupawan itu. Tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusap lembut pipi pucat nan tirus dihadapannya.

"Kenapa disini um? Disini dingin.. Tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu.."

Membenarkan letak selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh yang terduduk nyaman diatas kursi roda. Tulus dan penuh kasih.

"Hh.. Kau masih tidak mau bicara padaku Mr. Jung?"

Diam.

Sosok itu tak bergeming dan tetap pada posisinya. Tak berniat mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya dari hamparan taman penuh mawar dihadapannya. Mengacuhkan si cantik yang sedari tadi sibuk mengajaknya bicara.

Kembali mendesah kecil, pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah sisi belakang kursi roda itu. Meraih kedua handlenya dan membuka kunci roda dari kursi berjalan itu.

"Baiklah.. Saatnya beristirahat..."

Mendorong kursi roda itu memasuki kamar. Mendekati sebuah ranjang bernuansa merah darah, kemudian menopang tubuh sang sosok rupawan agar berbaring diatasnya.

"Huh.. Kau semakin keras kepala Jung.. Aku semakin susah membantumu berbaring.." gerutunya seraya terkekeh kecil.

Ia pun berjalan menjuju sisi ranjang yang lain. Ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan memasang selimut bagi mereka berdua.

Sepasang banner gelapnya memandang sosok rupawan Mr. Jung dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Perlahan ia memeluk sosok itu. Mencari kehangatan pada tubuh si tampan yang sedingin es.

"Kau harus tau Jung.. Aku takkan melepaskanmu.. Aku akan terus berusaha mempertahankanmu.. Tak perduli apapun yang terjadi.."

Dengan lembut, ia mengecup bibir dingin pemuda di hadapannya. Mengusap pelan sepasang kelopak milik si tampan Jung agar terpejam.

" _Good night_ Mr. Jung... _I Love you_.."

.

.

.

 _"Seokkie!"_

 _Pemuda cantik ini terengah. Lelah kala mengejar sosok di hadapannya._

 _"Ya! Berhenti!"_

 _ **Grepp**_

 _"Shit, Min Yoongi! Can you go away from me?!"_

 _Jung Hoseok, pemuda berparas tampan ini berteriak murka. Dengan kasar ia menyentakkan genggaman si cantik di hadapannya. Sepasang manik kelamnya menatap tajam dan penuh amarah._

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku mencintaimu!"_

 _"Katakan itu pada bajingan yang menciummu tadi! For God sake hyung, aku membencimu!"_

 _Pemuda ini kembali melangkah. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang terus menjeritkan namanya pilu._

 _Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia telah melangkah terlalu jauh. Menembus batas terlarang yang seharusnya tak ia lewati._

 _"Hoseok awaaas!"_

 _ **Brak!**_

.

.

.

Min Yoongi berjalan cepat. Memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bernuansa eropa dengan tergesa.

Langkahnya begitu terburu menapaki satu per satu undakan tangga. Hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu dan membukanya dengan gerakan yang kacau.

 **Cklek**

"Hhh.. Syukurlah... Ku kira, mereka membawamu.."

Dengan gurat penuh kelegaan, Yoongi melangkah menuju sebuah ranjang bernuansa merah darah dimana seorang pemuda tampak berbaring diatasnya.

Dengan senyuman pada bibir cherrynya, pemuda cantik ini meraih sebuah wadah berwarna marun. Membuka tutupnya dan mengambil isinya. Membalurkan liquid berupa cream itu pada permukaan kulit seputih porselen dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu Hoseok... Aku tak perduli... Apapun yang mereka ucapkan tentangmu.."

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Yang kutahu, kau masih marah padaku.. Tak apa jika terus berdiam.."

Wangi mawar mulai menyeruak memenuhi ruangan. Seiring dengan jemari mungil Yoongi yang membaluri seluruh tubuh Hoseok dengan cream di tangannya.

"Karena aku sangat amat mencintaimu Jung.. Dan aku, tak akan pernah rela kau pergi dari sisiku.."

.

.

.

 _"Tuan Min... Silahkan tandatangani disini.."_

 _Tubuh Yoongi tersentak kala seseorang menepuk ppelan bahunya. Membuatnyabtersadar dari keterdiamannya dan mengalihkan atensinya pasa seorang pria berjas putih yang berada di hadapannya._

 _"Apakah.. Sudah selesai?"_

 _Pria itu mengangguk. Menyerahkan selembar kertas dan pena yang disambut oleh jemari mungil si cantik Min._

 _Yoongi menatap lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Membaca deretan tulisan yang ada dalam diamnya. Tersenyum dengan amat sangat tipis, kemudian menyapukan penanya pada permukaan halus dokumen itu._

 _ **Form Pengambilan Jenazah**_

 _ **Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to give some review?**

 **Thankiss!**


End file.
